Love Shack
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: Sequel to 'Someone Like You.' Kurt's been acting weird since Sugar's party on Valentines' Day. Why? The New Directions want to know, too, so they believe some more spying is appropriate. What they find out surprises them greatly. Spoilers for 'Heart.'


_OK, so I've never been a Kurtofsky shipper, and I'm still not, but after 'Heart?' I CRIED SO HARD FOR KAROFSKY. I just felt so bad for him! I'm Klaine all the way, but...damn.

So, anyway, I decided to write a sequel to 'Someone Like You' a while back, but I didn't know what I would write about, and that scene gave me the perfect idea — Kurt should vent to Puck and Santana!

...with the New Directions watching, of course...

_

_So, here it is!_

-.-

The New Directions weren't usually the type of people to snoop and spy.

Well, OK, so that was a lie. They always snooped and spied.

And this time, it was once again on Kurt, Puck, and Santana, when the named three hadn't shown up for Glee Club, and the rest of the kids became suspicious.

After hearing Santana's side of the story on Finn outing her and Kurt's opinion, Finn had immediately understood what he had done wrong and made to apologize, but was stopped by the rest of them in fear that Santana might figure out that they were watching their secret conversations.

They figured that the three still thought that their friendship was a secret.

Well, after the Valentines' party that Sugar threw, Kurt had been acting pretty damn strange, even around Blaine, but when asked about it, Kurt would just brush it off and paint on a smile that wouldn't really convince anyone, not even Brittany.

Santana and Puck had been the most suspicious about his behavior, next to Blaine, and so when Kurt, Santana and Puck hadn't shown up, the rest of the New Directions figured that that could only mean one thing.

Somewhere, Puck and Santana must be drilling Kurt about it.

Luckily, Mr. Schue cancelled early due to something in Ms. Pillsbury's family that had happened, so the group immediately searched the halls for their friends voices.

To their fortune, it hadn't taken more than two minutes to find that the three missing members were sitting up against the rows of the same lockers they had before, in the same deserted hallway that was rarely used, Puck on the opposite row of lockers that Kurt and Santana were on.

And several holes through the unused lockers to the wall that the group was next to left perfect sight and sound for them, without the three knowing.

So, they listened.

"Princess." Puck was saying, his face as hard as stone. "What happened?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

Kurt turned up his nose and sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"OK, cut the crap, Kurt." Santana crossed her arms, her brow furrowed. "You've been acting all weird ever since Sugar's party — did you and Blaine have a bad fuck afterwards or something?"

The New Direction suppressed their laughter and Blaine blushed a bright red, and Puck laughed out loud.

Kurt glared at her. "No." He bit out, then sighed, his expression softening into a saddened look. "That's far from the problem, actually." He dropped his chin into his cupped hand.

"So, there _is_ a problem." Puck said, nodding. "OK, well, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

Kurt chucked his geometry book at him.

"You guys, let's be serious." Santana said, and then focused on Kurt again. "Kurt, seriously, what happened?"

Kurt merely breathed out heavily threw his nose.

"Kurt, c'mon." Puck said softly. "You know you can tell us anything."

Kurt looked between the two of them before swallowing. "You're right." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been shutting myself out, and I shouldn't do that, especially not from my best friends." He twiddled his thumbs for a minute before opening his mouth again. "OK, well, you guys...know about Karofsky—"

"Oh, God, did he rape you again?" Santana asked, annoyed.

The New Directions automatically flipped out.

"What? _What?_"

"Karofsky's _gay?_"

"Kurt was _raped?_"

"Oh my God!"

"You guys!" Blaine scream-whispered to get their attention. "Kurt wasn't raped, he — oh, just listen. They'll probably explain it." He said.

Kurt was gaping. "He didn't _rape _me!" He defended, appalled.

"Oh, of course not, he just saw a piece of spinach in your teeth and felt like he needed to clean it with his tongue and hold your face still so that you wouldn't leave before he got to finish." Puck said sarcastically, arms crossed.

"He...hate-kissed me." Kurt said, and the New Directions (minus Blaine, Puck and Santana) stood gaping. "I don't think that qualifies as rape."

"Either way." Santana said, shrugging.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, he didn't kiss me again. It was a bit more...extreme than that." Puck and Santana stared at him. Kurt groaned in frustration. "And _no_, I didn't mean 'extreme' as in 'rape.'" He said angrily.

"What did he do, then?" Puck asked, gently.

Kurt looked at them nervously, back and fourth. "You guys have to _promise_ me that you won't tell anyone. _Especially_ not Blaine, OK? Promise?" He drilled.

"We promise." Santana said, nodding.

"Promise." Puck agreed.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time. "He...he told me that he loves me."

Santana gasped, a hand flying to her mouth, as did most of the New Directions outside of the hall.

"You're kidding." Puck said, eyes wide.

Kurt shook his head, looking as if he might cry. "No." He said.

"You...you don't feel the same way...do you?" Santana asked warily, lowering her hand from her mouth.

"No." Kurt replied, and _all_ of the New Directions breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "God no. I...I'm in love with Blaine, you guys, you _know_ that." He bit his lip. "And that's what I had to tell him." He said, bowing his head into his hands.

"Holy _shit_, did he ask you out?" Puck asked, looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"Practically." Kurt mumbled into his hands, shrugging, and looked up. "You guys, it was _horrible._ I mean, I've turned down people before but they've always either been drunk, or girls, or both, but this time I couldn't just say '_I'm taken, screw off,_' because I actually _care_ about him and I _value_ him, but only as a friend and he said that he realized it after the whole _Scandals_ debacle and that he's wanted to call me ever since then and then he told me how much I've helped him and then he reached over and he freaking _held my hand,_ you guys and he was so upset and I'm pretty sure he was about to cry and then he left and, _God,_ you guys, I just don't know what to do." He pulled his knees to his chest, leaning his head on them.

"Oh my God." Tina said, leaning her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Shit just got real." Artie mumbled, not at all humorously.

Puck must've been the first to realize that Kurt was crying, because in a second he was at Kurt's side and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Hey, hey, c'mon, none of that." Puck said softly, tucking Kurt's head under his chin. "C'mon, Princess, y'know I hate seeing people cry." He rubbed Kurt's shoulder as Santana pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair and wrapped her arms around him, too, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Kurt sniffed. "And you know what's worse?" He didn't lift his head from where it was, still needing the comfort. "When he got up to leave, a guy from his school recognized him." Santana's eyes widened, and Puck's slid shut, as if to say 'oh, shit.' "I'm guessing he at _least _heard part of our conversation, because he practically called Karofsky out on it." Kurt shook his head. "And of course that just made me feel even _worse_ because he got _outed_ because of me, _after_ being _rejected_ by me."

Puck's head shot up. "Hey, it is _not_ your fault he got outed, OK? You guys were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said, and Kurt looked T him with watery eyes.

"And it's _also_ not your fault that you don't feel the same way — you're in love and in a dedicated relationship; he just realized his feelings for you a little too late." Santana added, brushing Kurt's hair out of his face.

Kurt was shaking his head. "But that's what made it worse." He said sadly. "It took _so_ much courage for him to just send out the secret admirer cards — which, oh yeah, _he_ turned out to be my secret admirer — let alone _confess_ to me that he loves me, and I was so proud of him." He said, looking at his two best friends. "You guys, I really, _really_ care about him, but just as a friend, and...I really think I screwed up horribly this time." He sniffed.

Puck sighed. "So _that's_ why you've been acting weird all week." He concluded, and then focused his gaze on Kurt. "So, what are you gonna do?" He asked.

Kurt shrugged, obviously conflicted and trying not to cry. He looked over at Puck. "What do _you_ think I should do?" He asked.

Puck grunted in thought, leaning his head back against the locker and thinking for a moments before looking at Kurt again. "I think you should give him a bit of time on his own to figure things out." He answered.

Santana nodded. "Totally. And then, maybe after a week or two, call him and try to patch things up, but make sure he knows you want to keep it platonic."

"If he really does care about you, he'll take what he can get for now and settle with friendship, if that's what you want." Puck finished.

Kurt looked back and forth between them and smiled a bit. "What the hell would I do without you two?" He asked, throwing an arm around each of their necks and squeezing, making them smile.

After a minute of comfortable silence, Santana sighed and started to he up. "Well, I gotta get to Cheerios practice or Coach'll have my head." She leaned down to kiss both of their temples. "See you guys later; and don't worry about Karofsky, Kurt — he'll come around." She smiled at them once last time before walking off down the hall as the two boys called goodbyes after her.

After they were alone, Puck turned to Kurt again. "So..." He started, and Kurt laughed a bit under his breath.

"You're not going to declare newfound love for me, are you?" Kurt joked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn, you got me." Puck said sarcastically, snapping for emphasis, and Kurt laughed again. "I just can't help it, Kurt, you're just too damn irresistible." He said, pretending to cry.

Kurt smacked his chest, shaking his head at him, but smiling nonetheless.

Puck laughed, and then started to get up. "C'mon, lover boy; I'll take you home." He said, handing Kurt his geometry book from where he'd thrown it earlier.

Kurt smiled weakly and got up, too. "OK." He said quietly. "Thanks."

"What are bros for?" Puck asked, holding his fist out for Kurt to bump.

Kurt eyed it for a minute, adjusting the strap on his bag, before shoving the fist away and shaking his head. "No." He said with a smirk, and instead stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck in a hug.

Puck looked a little surprised at first, but then shook his head and smiled fondly, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kurt's back.

"OK, let's go." Kurt said when they separated, pulling out his iPod an putting in one earbud.

"What are you listening to?" Puck asked as they passed the holes that the group of New Directions was looking through, picking up the other earbud and putting it in his ear. "Hey, I love this song." He started to bob his head up and down over-exaggeratedly, making Kurt laugh. "_It's not about the money, money, money! We don't need your money, money, money!"_ He started singing, loud and purposefully off key.

"Puck!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to lighten the mood! _We just wanna make the world dance!_"

"Oh my God." Kurt groaned in embarrassment for his friend as the rest of the New Directions tried not to laugh.

_"Forget about the priiiice taaaags!"_

"I'm taking this away from you now." Kurt laughed, taking his earbud back.

"S'OK." Puck shrugged it off. "S'easier for me to dance now!" He exclaimed, happily starting to dance a circle around Kurt. "_Ain't about the — Uh! — cha-ching, cha-ching!_"

"You're not seven in time with the song! Kurt laughed.

"_Ain't about the — Yeah! — ba-bling, ba-bling!"_

"I'm walking away from you now." Kurt said, walking away, down the hall, and Puck followed him, his voice getting quieter as he moved farther from the rest of the New Directions.

"_We just wanna make the world dance! Forget about the priiiice taaaags..._"

After the New Directions had calmed down and had stopped laughing, Finn spoke up.

"So, uh, not to ruin the mood or anything, but...Karofsky seriously kissed Kurt?" He asked.

Rachel looked over.

"Finn, honestly, do you _want_ to be slapped?" 


End file.
